The invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic device in the form of a Universal Serial Bus (USB) electronic key or “dongle”. The invention also relates to the structure of such a key.
USB keys are designed to be connected to a USB peripheral port of telecommunications equipment such as a personal computer (PC). The field of use is as vast as the field of use for smart cards (cards with chips) or/and for card readers or card drives (making data secure, Internet access, ID, e-commerce, payment on-line, cryptography, etc.).
Currently sold USB keys are relatively costly and their graphics and software customization remains limited. Such a key is equipped with a standard USB connector, with a mechanical and electronic interface, and with an outer housing making it possible to protect the system and to hold the system together mechanically.
Certain keys require a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) or a Security Access Module (SAM) to be inserted into them in order for them to operate. The user can then insert the key into a PC or into any other equipment that can receive a USB connector (printers, personal data assistants (PDAs), etc.).